Forever Dark
by jadeg5
Summary: Kyra is a young woman living her life in darkness. Her past has been filled with pain covered by wealth. But what happens when she lands on a planet with a convict and monsters just as blind as she? Bad summary I know, please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Dark**

**AN- I do not own any of the characters from Pitch Black or the Chronicles of Riddick, even though I wish I did :P**

**So basically I didn't come up with this fanfiction idea by myself, I got it from others I read as well as my own thoughts, so I hope none of you feel that I'm stealing. I'm not exactly sure where I'm gonna go with this story, but hope It's a little more clear than my last. If any of you are wondering, I'm not sure if I'm gonna completely discontinue Another Animal, but I might take some time and just rewrite it, and then post those chappies, but I have nooooooo idea yet! :P So anyways here's the first chappie to this story, and I hope you like it. I'm using the name Kyra for the main character, mainly because of its meaning. If you don't know what It means then you will soon enough! Kyra is blind, and struggles as well as exceeds because of this. Like my other fanfic she has abilities that she has to discover, and things she has to overcome blah blah blah. Ok I'll stop yapping and start writing, see you at the bottom of the page! :D**

**Chapter 1**

**Kyra POV**

Fuck. I'm fucked. Royally fucked.

Fuck.

I walked slowly, wanting to cut off the hand that grasped my upper arm painfully. It belonged to the guard my father had hired to escort me to my flight. Fucker.

I tried to find it in me somewhere to scold myself for using such corse language, but I realized I really didn't give a flying fuck. Fuck really is a great word, isn't it? I mean you have the fuuuu and the uuuhh and the khaa to just pop off at the end. Nothing more satisfying then yelling "Hey! Fuck you!"

Not that I've ever gotten to say it...

The hand tightened as I was dragged through countless numbers of people. They all smelled differently as I passed by, but all in all this many people just smelled disgusting. I was being handled like a rag doll and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man who I could tell was pretty large grunted and looked down at me.

"Could you please escort me to the lady's room? I won't be too long I promise." I wanted to gut him...

"Fine, but try anything and you'll regret it, your father doesn't care what happens to you as long as you get to your destination alive." I could hear a sick sneer in his voice, and had to force myself not to gag.

Instead I smiled kindly and thanked him, and once more was dragged in a new direction. I could tell we had reached the ladies room by the smell. Toilets and harsh soap mixed with perfume and lotion.

He opened the door and shoved me inside, telling me to hurry. Once the door was closed I muttered "alright goat fucker" under my breath.

Obviouslly he had never dealt with someone blind before. He just let me go off on my own in an infamiliar place, and expected me to find my way around, and not drown in one of the toilets.

Idiot.

Sighing I raised one hand and snapped my fingers once, loud and clear. The high pitched sound bounced off all the walls, and I tilted my head and picked up the feed back. Ok, so big room, stalls ahead... that would mean the sinks are most likely to the right, against the wall. Taking a deep breath I walked to the right with a hand out, snapping until I was certain I was close to the sinks. Then I reached out and felt the cool stone with my finger tips.

Sighing in relief I felt around for the soap, and continued to wash my hands and run cool water up and down my arms. I didn't bother looking up at the mirror, there wasnt a point. I'd never know what I looked like and that was a reality I had come to accept. I did, however, straighten the dark glasses that covered my eyes. They must be bad if father was adiment about me wearing them...

I ran my fingers through my hair, combing it back. I had long, thick, slightly curly hair, that much I knew. As for the color, I was told it's dark brown... like I know what dark brown looks like.

I straightened my clothes one last time before taking another deep breath and walking back to the door. I opened it slowly and called for my guard. He once again grabbed my upper arm and I cursed under my breath at the discomfort.

We walked around for a little bit, I assume he was trying to find my shuttle. I payed no mind to his cursing, it didn't really matter at this point. I didn't matter at this point. I still can't belive father finally sold me. He loved me when mother was alive, but once she died, he hated me. Said I looked to much like her. Sounded too much like her. Well fuck him, it's not my fault she got sick of his abuse and killed herself. I wish I'd had the courage to do that before he sold me.

The station was dissorienting, to say the least. Hundreds of people stomping around, causing the floor to vibrate. I couldn't tell where anything was because it was all shifting around with the people. I would be helpless alone here.

Finally my guard found my shuttle. With minutes to spare fucker. I was dragged up a ramp and roughly pushed into a box, presumably a cryo chamber. I was told my new owner would meet me at the station over on New Mecca. Apperently some holy man who owned the entire system wanted me. Fucker must be ugly as shit if he wanted a blind girl.

Lucky me.

I yelled at myself for feeling so sorry for myself. It's a waist of valuable energy. Once I was roughly strapped in I relaxed back and listened to the sounds that surrounded me. I was up in the front cabbin, with the crew and others who payed for the best seats. Its no wonder I'm here, father _does_ own the shuttly company. I laughed when I realized no one knew who I was. Father had made sure of that.

People were falling silent now, as the drugs were pumped into their systems. I waited for the full effect of cryo to come over me, I was told its like falling into a very deep sleep. But it never came.

Don't get me wrong, I got very drowsy and laggish, but I was awake.

Weird.

Time passed slowly, and I drifted in and out of sleep. I dreamt of my new owner and what my life would be like. None of those dreams were pleasant. I dreamt of running away, but that always ended up badly. With me lost and alone, probably dead in an ally somewhere.

I dreaded the times when I was awake, for it seemed like I would never get to my destination. This must be what hell is like, right? I've died and gone to hell for being a bad daughter?

I woke up somewhere around 22 weeks into out trip. We were in the dead of space, all alone. No one could save us if something bad happened. I decided that I hated shuttles.

Feeling more awake than usual I stretched my stiff limbes and pushed my senses out, checking on the passengers.

The ship's engines were loud, vibrating the whole vessle. I listened to all the passengers slow breathing, their steady heartbeats. It was very relaxing. To my right there was a woman, with who must be here husband. Their scents were practically laced through eachother. They both smelled of sweat and leather, of tools and metal. Worker types.

Farther down I smelled a girl, younger than me, maybe 12? 13? She smelled of grime and sweat, strange for a girl that age. Perhaps running away? The smell of dying blood cells reached my nose. She must be getting her period soon, poor thing.

Across from me I smelled something exotic. Spices and linnen and sand all mixed together. Desert people. A father with his sons, I was sure of it. Perhaps on there way to New Mecca, like me.

I was proud of myself for having such a keen sense of smell. I spent most of my time locked up in the estate practicing my still useful senses, trying to overcome the loss of the oh so important one.

The next smelled disgusting, like rancid milk. Rancid milk and ciggaret butts and morphine. I had never met this man, but I knew I never wanted to.

A woman was near him, she was small, with a citrus scent to her. Not sure if thats a good thing or not.

I felt myself getting tired again, maybe it's time for another cat nap. I fucking hate this.

Before I had the chance to completly close my eyes, another scent reached my nose, and my eyes snapped right open. It smelled of fury. Pure fury. But not hot, it was ice cold. What did my tutor always say? Never fight hot, fight cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Come on Kyra, if you want to be able to defend yourself you have to fight smart. Use that pretty little head of yours."

I practically growled.

"You cant expect me to win in a fight where I can't see! It's not fair!"

"I can expect you to do that, and I will. Never fight hot Kyra, you'll only loose."

"Then how should I fight?"

"You fight cold."

"Whats the difference?"

"When you fight hot your rash, your decisions are distorted because all you can see is red, so to speak."

I was never offended by my tutors way of words. He taught me everything I know.

"When you fight cold, however, you fight mean. With out mercy. You fight to survive. That is how I want you to fight."

Sighing I got up again and resumed my stance. Feet wide apart, arms at the ready. Jeffrey always made us practice on the earth, said I could "see" better that way, but I don't "see" how its helping me at all, except brusing my ass when I fall.

"Listen to me Kyra, open your senses." I could hear him speak, he was about three yards in front of me.

"Listen to my voice, listen to my foot steps, listen how the air moves around me."

And I did. I closed everything off and focused on his movements. Nothing but him, and I could practically see him.

"Good Kyra, now take it a step further, everytime I take a step, I want you to feel it. You are connected to the ground, feel where I am."

Now I realized why I was always bearfoot when we fight. I focused on his foot steps and could practically see him standing infront of me. I could hear and smell him move around, and I could feel the vibrations as he walked. When his right hand swinged through the air towards my left side, I caught it a foot from me. Smiling, I released his hand.

"Like that?" I said, beaming in his direction.

"Perfect." I could hear the smile in his voice, and I enjoyed that I had made him proud.

Father had him fired the next day, and I never heard from Jeffery again.

* * *

><p>His scent assaulted my nose, it smelled of blood and cold fury, so much rage it was almost frightening. There was something else too, something I could have sworn I've smelled before but just couldn't put my finger on it. It bugged me, but I let it go for another time.<p>

At that precise moment I heard it. The high pitch protest of metal bending forcefully. The shot of glass breaking. The ripping sound of flesh and the dripping of blood. The heart of the owner of that blood stuttered painfully for a few seconds, before failing completly.

Then the beeping started. Sirens went off, people were woken up. I heard gasps and talk of the captin being dead. Fantastic. The citrus woman started running around, yelling at the other man woken up. He yelled right back, yelling things about atmosphere and oxygen. Were we entering a planet?

Citrus lady said something about a purge, and then I felt the ship change angle. She did it again and the ship once again changed angle. The other man, Owens, was screaming at her not to purge the passengers, and it all clicked together. She was gonna dump us all just to saver her own ass. Bitch.

I tried to think of a way to save myself, and perhaps the others, but I realized, there was nothing I could do. I didn't know my way around the ship, we were hurteling towards a planet at hundreds of miles per hour, and It would all be over soon. So I sighed and relaxed back.

I wondered idolly if there was a heaven and hell, and which one I was going to. I wondered if I would still be blind, or if my death would be my rebirth.

I heard Owens get up and start running towards citrus bitch with full force, his footsteps slapping hard against the metal floor. I heard the groaning of metal and waited to fall thousands of feet to my death, when there was a pause.

Owens yelled at citrus bitch to level the ship out, and even though I had accepted my death, I was greatful.

The passengers were starting to wake up, their voices confused and panicked. I felt bad for them, this must be a horrible way to wake up.

Could we fall for much longer? I just wanted it to be over.

I felt the ship change angle once again and heard citrus bitch sigh in relief. Perhaps we were all going to live.

We must have landed becuase the next thing I remember is being tossed around my little box like a rag doll and hitting my head against the glass. When I woke up again, all was silent. I felt blood dripping down the side of my face, but it wasn't a lot, so I wasnt concerned. I pressed my hands against the glass door of my chamber and found it to be cracked, so with one large blow, I shattered the rest of the glass.

Being careful not to cut myself, I got up and stood still.

Well now what? I dont know where I am, or who's alive. I dont even know where to go. This is bull shit.

I walked slowly around, trying my best not to trip over things. Of course I didn, and landed right in a pile of shattered glass. My hands shot out to break my fall and my palms and knees were imbedded with glass. Great.

Luckily the girl I remember scenting out came running towards me, yelling that she found another.

"See? I told you I heard something!" She came to a stop about a foot from me, and judging from the air around us she held a hand out.

"No, I have glass in my hands." I mumbled, getting up slowly.

At this point others had walked over to us and were talking amongst themselves. One person walked up to me, stopping next to the girl. I could smell she was a woman, and her voice was of an accent I had never heard before.

"Hello, name is Shazza, do you want some help wrapping your hands?" I absolutly loved her accent, and nodded in thanks.

She told me to follow her and I did, staying no more than a foot behind her, walking exactly in her step so as to not fall. She must have led me deeper into the ship because the air was cooler, and I assumed darker. We stopped and I heard her rustle through something, presumably a bag, and then asked for my hands. I held them out obiediently and waited patiently as she took the glass out and wrapped my hands in gauze.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." I said, and I meant it.

"Any time, all of us are banged up, well at least the ones who survived."

"How many are left?" I asked solemly, looking down.

"Well with you, about 10 or eleven. Owens died not too long before we found you."

I said a silent thanks to Owens for giving his life to save ours. I'm not sure if he heard it, but its the thought that counts, right?

"Well if you want to follow me, I'm going to go find the others." Shazza said kindly, and I greatfully agreed.

I walked in the same mannor as before. I knew I would have to tell the survivors I was blind at some point, but I enjoyed not being treated like a cripple, so I decided to put it off for as long as possible. She led me through the ship, the temperature slowly getting warmer and warmer as we headed closer to the outside. I could hear people walking around and talking to one another, trying to decide what to do next.

We stopped near what I assumed to be the exit but stayed inside. It was very very hot, and I assumed even hotter in the sun. I could smell nothing but sand and dust, clear signs that this was a desert planet. Even better.

People started to notice I was alive and well, and started introducing themselves. The man who smelled disgusting spoke first.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Officer Willam Johns, I'm glad to see your well." His voice was just as bad as his smell, with a creepy southern twang to it.

I resisted gagging and smilled.

"Hello, I'm Kyra." I looked over in the direction of his voice, hoping I at least _looked_ like I was making eye contact with him.

Just then, the girl, who's name I found out to be Jack, came bounding in. I had no time to judge where she came from, but the next thing I knew I was on the floor, my glasses knocked clear off. Jack ran to help me up, but half way to me dead stopped. Everyone started whispering around me, as if I couldnt hear.

I got up, with no help from the others, and felt around for my glasses. Once securly on, I faced them all, speaking clearly.

"Yes, incase any of you were wondering, I'm blind." It might not have been the politest way to put it, but it got the point across.

I heard more whispers, and a few people, including Johns, muttered something about a "fuckin cripple".

Great.

I waited patiently for someone to speak up, and citrus bitch was the one to.

"Well It's good to see your ok Kyra, Jack, why dont you help her around." It wasnt a question, it was a command to the child to get the cripple out of the way.

"Sure!" Jack seemed happy enough, and asked if she could take my arm. I denied, saying I could follow behind.

She made a movement, probably a shrug, and headed off deeper inside of the ship.

Jack explained that we had come to a room that was filled with turned over luggage, and I allowed her to guide me by the arm. She brought us to a clear section and sat down, waiting for me to join her. I felt around and sat down carefully, then turned myself to face her.

"So I'm sorry I freaked out about your eyes, I just wasnt expecting it, their really cool though!" I was beginning to realize that she was really hyper, all the time.

"It's ok, I'm used to it by now. So tell me, whats happened so far?"

"Well we crashed and everyone was dissorientated. Owens died, which was really sad. We are going to go look for water soon. Oh! This planet has two suns! Isnt that cool?" Her voice was filled with excitement and I couldnt help but laugh.

"What else Jack?"

"Well I heard Johns talking with Fry about a convict that was on the ship, his name is Richard B. Riddick. Apperently he escaped from a triple max prison. He sounds really bad ass." She sounded excited about this two, this kid liked danger.

This explained the scent I had picked up in cryo. I tried to tell myself that I should be terrified that he's even near us, but I couldnt.

"Where is he?" I asked, more currious than I should be.

"Johns is keeping him in chains somewhere in the ship, he said no one is allowed to go see him." She said this with a pout and I couldnt help but chuckle.

"I'm sure we'll all get our chance to see him." I said this with a smile, and she smiled back.

"Here, wanna see something cool?" I liked the kid, and I decided to show her something I usually kept to myself.

"Yeah!"

"Ok, just sit quietly, and I'll tell you what the others are doing."

"How?" Her voice was filled with wonder, which made me smile again and shoosh her quietly.

I pushed my senses out, looking for the other survivors. Once I found them, I locked on.

"Hmm ok, well cit- Fry and Johns are with the weasly one, whats his name?"

"Paris."

"Uh huh Paris, and they are looking through some of Paris's stuff trying to find water. All that Paris has is alcohol, and he's yelling that he wants a recipt. cheap bastard."

Jack was silent as I had asked her to be, but I could feel her emotions running off her in waves.

"Shazza and Zeke are looking for tools to work with, their bickering back and forth like an old couple." She laughed at that, and I joined in.

"Whats Riddick doing?" She asked, her voice filled with hero worship.

"Hmm..." I searched around for him, trying to find a clue as to where he was.

I finally found him, if I hadn't been able to hear his heartbeat, I dont think I would have been able to locate him. He was so quiet! His heart was strong and steady. His breath low and even, and I could feel myself fall into sync with him. He must be huge, I could just tell. In the way his heart pumped blood through out his veins.

I almost jumped when I heard him growl softly. Not in a scary way, in a way that made me feel he was calling out to me. I could feel Jack tapping my arm, but I waved her away and listened harder. He stood up, near silent, and started moving. I heard two sickening pops and then a woosh of air as he fell forward. He grabbed something, perhaps a torch? And freed himself within minutes. Then got up and walked away with one last growl towards me.

At this point Jack thought I was just ignoring her, so I took a deep breath and faced her.

"Can you keep a secret Jack?"

"Yeah of course." She reacted to my seriousness by getting serious herself.

"Riddick just escaped."

She was silent and I bet that the look on her face was priceless.

"What should we do?" She whispered, and I could practically hear her beg me not to tel Johns.

Truth is, I probably should have, but Riddick never did anything to me. More than that, I was currious about him.

"I think we should see just how good of a cop Johns really is." I said with a smile, and laughed when she grabbed me into a huge hug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-<strong> **Hey guys! So here's the first chappie, and I'm writing the second one now, so dont worry. I'm not sure If I like where I ended, but oh well :P I know this chapter seemed kinda boring, but I promise it'll get better once Kyra gets more comfortable with herself and Riddick shows up :p Which should be nect chapter by the way! yayayayayayaya i know! anyways please leave a review if you can, i'd really appreciate the help, thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hey guys :D**

**What's up? Leave me a review and lemme know! Pppfffttt nooo I'm not trying to trick you into leaving me a review, that would just be plain evil :P Anyways here's chapter two, and I hope you like it! I'm super super sorry for taking so damn long, on top of school, work, and trying out a beta for the first time, things have been really crazy. Luckily my beta (****DeirdreLaelia) has put up with all my drama :D****(p.s. If you could leave me a review of your favorite song, that would be great, I really wanna find some new music to listen to)**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously...<strong>

"Can you keep a secret Jack?"

"Yeah of course." She reacted to my seriousness by getting serious herself.

"Riddick just escaped."

She was silent and I bet that the look on her face was priceless.

"What should we do?" She whispered, and I could practically hear her beg me not to tell Johns.

Truth is, I probably should have, but Riddick never did anything to me. More than that, I was curious about him.

"I think we should see just how good of a cop Johns really is." I said with a smile, and laughed when she grabbed me into a huge hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Kyra's POV**

I needed some time to myself, just to get my head together. I told Jack to go spend some time with the others so I could change, which wasn't a lie. She agreed and left me, saying she would be back in a little bit. I smiled; I was really starting to like the kid.

Sighing I got up and stretched slowly, taking the time to find damage done by the crash. Everything felt fine, other than my hands and pounding head.

I started feeling around for my bag, trying not to fall in the process. So stupid of me not to ask Jack for her help... Maybe I should call for her...

Just then I heard footsteps coming my way. They were trying to be quiet but to my ears were painfully loud. I pushed my senses outwards and once I smelled the foul scent of Johns; I went back to what I was doing, determined not to give him a reason to talk to me.

Just my fuckin' luck though, he was looking for me. He walked right up behind me and waited to speak, probably to scare me.

"Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm deaf, Johns." I said simply, continuing to search for my shit.

I smelled his temperament change, a little sour, and waited for him to speak.

"Some of us are going out to look for water."

"I don't suppose you want my help searching, do you?"

I said this with heavy sarcasm. God it felt good to not be all prim and proper all the time. Plus he deserved it. Asshole.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you had someone to watch you, we wouldn't want you wandering off, now would we?" He said this with a sneer, and I almost laughed out loud.

"I know this may be a shocker, but I can take care of myself. Now go run along with your big gauge and pretend you're not overcompensating for something." Once it came out of my mouth I knew I shouldn't have said it, but he had it coming to him so I really didn't care.

I was still crouched, looking for my stuff, when I heard him move. His scent changed from sour to enraged. His body temperature rose and his breathing increased. I bet anything that he was "seeing" red.

I felt his movements vibrate through the floor as he lunged for me, and I moved just out of the way. In the time it took for him to realize I had moved I had gotten up and behind him. I judged from his breathing and heart beat how far away from me he was, and placed one firm kick to the middle of his back.

He went down hard and I heard the air being pushed from his lungs in one loud "whoosh".

I smiled to myself and spoke clearly to him.

"Never fight angry Johns, and never touch me. I can take care of myself."

With that being said I walked the path he had walked in and headed towards Jack. She would help me find all my stuff.

On my way out however, I picked up _his_ scent. I strained my ears and picked up his heart beat, not too far from where I was. I deliberately didn't stop and search him out though, for Johns would have questioned. I heard a near silent chuckle from him before he disappeared.

Shaking my head I continued walking, snapping in front of me to find my way. I pushed my senses out and found Jack easily. She was talking excitedly at Shazza as she worked on some oxygen cartridges. I moved towards them, going by smell and sound and a hand on the wall to guide me.

When I walked into the room they must have looked shocked because all talking fell silent.

"Shocker, I know. Hey Jack, can you help me find my bag? I forgot to ask before you left."

"Yeah, sure," Her voice did in fact seem a little startled, but she sounded happy none the less.

We walked back towards the luggage room, Jack asking questions all the while.

"How did you find your way back?" She must have gotten over her fear of asking personal questions because she asked this one without any problems.

"Well, I could hear you, plus I could smell you. On top of that, if I snap my fingers, I can tell if there are any objects around me." I smiled when I said this.

I had no problem talking to the kid, and that was more than a little shocking.

"Cool! So you're kinda like a bat?" At this I burst out laughing and almost walked into her.

"Yes Jack, I am just like a bat." She laughed too, and it felt homey and natural.

Of course Johns had to ruin it. Fucker. I heard his grumbling as he walked towards us. I picked up phrases like "Stupid bitch" and "Worthless cunt". Big baby.

He walked right through us, making an extra effort to shoulder me into the wall. I caught myself before I could fall, chuckling at his childish behaviors.

I could smell Jack's confusion and answered before she could ask.

"He doesn't like me, for a few different reasons." The smile in my voice softened my words, but she still seemed concerned, so I just pat her arm and told her to relax.

We got to the luggage room and started looking around. Jack found the bag almost instantly once I described it to her, and I was more than thankful I had her around. We also cleared the room so it would be easier for both of us to move around.

I opened my bag and ruffled around, searching for a few things. First I pulled out a new change of clothes, then a power bar, and finally some pads. I was stupid not to bring water, but I wasn't about to beat myself up about it.

"Jack do you want some pads? I promise I won't tell anyone." I could smell her denial thick in the air as well as fear, and I pulled her into a hug.

"How could you tell?" She sniffled into my shoulder and I patted her back.

"I have a good sense of smell, remember? It's fine, I promise I won't tell anyone, it'll be our secret, ok?" She nodded and took her things, as well as the power bar I forced upon her, and went off to go take care of herself.

I took my clothes and started to change, keeping an ear out for any wandering people.

Of course he would show up now. Of all times. I sighed when I picked up on his near silent footsteps, ones that were closer than comfort. I chose to speak first. Why? I have no idea.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to spy on people Riddick? It isn't very nice." My words were quiet and muted. No need to yell when I'm sure he could hear perfectly fine.

He stalked up behind me, till he was standing as close as he could without actually touching me. I could feel his heat coming off him in waves, his breath ruffling my hair slightly. Damn, he was so huge! Or maybe I'm just really tiny...

I shivered from the temperature change, goose bumps forming over my skin. I didn't know what to do; I was standing naked except for my panties with Riddick looming behind me. I contemplated covering my breasts with my arms, but what was the point? It's not like I'm gonna hide something I've never seen. Besides, I'm sure if he wanted to cop a feel my tiny arms wouldn't do much to stop him. So I did the only thing I could. I waited.

"You're not afraid of me." It wasn't a question, just a statement.

"I have no reason to be." It was the truth, he hadn't done anything, yet.

"I could kill you." His voice was so deep; I could feel the vibrations in my chest.

It almost sounded as if he was trying to convince me to be afraid of him. It stirred some emotion I couldn't put a name to.

"I could kill you too. But I don't question your fear of me." I said this seriously, and he took it that way... At first.

Then he chuckled softly and whispered in my ear.

"Could you now?"

I smiled a little at that.

"You never know what a stranger is capable of." It was the truth, but I said it lightly.

I reached down and grabbed my cargos, pulling them on while trying to ignore Riddick's eyes on me. I reached for my bra and put that on next, hooking it quickly behind me before reaching for my tank.

Riddick snagged it first however, and I waited patiently with a hand out for him to return it.

"Put your arms up." It was worded like a command, but said as a request.

So I complied. I raised my hands slowly above my head and waited. He slipped the shirt over my arms and head, pulling it down to my waist. Not once trying to cop a feel. I was impressed and slightly disappointed at the same time. Was that wrong? Maybe.

"Thanks." I barely spoke the word, but I was sure he understood me.

He took one last breath, leaning in slightly, before moving away.

"Don't get into any trouble Riddick." I said it before I gathered the rest of my stuff and walked out, and I heard his chuckle.

I walked slowly, snapping every few seconds, lost in thought.

What the hell was that about? Was I... Flirting with a convict? I mean it's not like he stole a sandwich and went to triple max... he's a killer, he said so himself. He even said he could kill me. So why the fuck am I not afraid?

I mean I recognize the danger, I can feel it surround him. But I don't seem to be inside of it. Maybe I've lost it? The stress combined with the crash just made me lose my mind?

By this time my internal rambling had led me to what I presumed to be the opening of the ship, for it was hottest here. I took one step on the sand and jumped back, letting out a squeal. All talking stopped, and I assumed all eyes were on me. Jack came running towards me, asking me what's wrong.

"Remember how I said I could snap and hear where things were?" She nodded.

"Well I can feel vibrations very easily. I don't like being in sand because everything is all shifty and unstable, but this planet is _not_ normal."

"What do you mean?" By this point nearly everyone had gathered around me, and I could hear rumbling and whispering coming from different people.

"I mean I felt something. It's like this place is hollow. More than that, I felt things... moving..." I could hardly believe my own words.

Johns stepped forward, his voice filled with cold amusement and bitterness.

"Are you saying there are things on this planet that we haven't seen or heard since we've been here?" I nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"And you know this because you 'felt' them underneath you?" I could tell how stupid I sounded, but I felt it damnit!

"You can't even see what's right in front of your face, and you want us to believe that you can tell what's under the ground? Pathetic. You're wasting our time, go back inside and stop getting in our way."

Some of the others seemed like they were a little shocked by the harsh words, but most agreed. I growled under my breath and stormed back inside, Jack right by my side.

"So there's something under the surface?" She sounded curious enough that I put my anger aside to answer her

"Yeah, and there's a lot. It's as clear as day, I'm surprised you guys can't feel it. I'm not sure what it means yet, but it can't be good. Do me a favor and be careful, ok?"

She nodded and we walked around for a bit, trying to find a suitable nook for us to curl up in. We found one not too long after. It was a relatively large platform up a flight of stairs. From below I was told it just looked like more ceiling, and the stairs were tucked away in a dark corner, ensuring us privacy.

We sat and talked about everything and nothing for about an hour, just enjoying each other's company, when I heard the gun shots. One after the other after the other, followed by horrible screaming. And when the screaming stopped, I know the life that it belonged to did as well. Before I knew it people were rushing into the shuttle, yelling at each other and moving around noisily. I instructed Jack to stay put with me until I could figure out what was going on.

I heard Johns dump something heavy onto the floor... something with a heart beat... a familiar one. I practically growled.

Riddick was chained to the wall almost directly below us and left there, while Shazza was screaming at Johns to shoot him. Zeke was dead, and they thought Riddick had done it.

Had he?

No point in making assumptions until I find out the facts. We stayed where we were until things had calmed down a bit. I was just about to make my way over to where Riddick was being held when I heard citrus bitch make her way over to Riddick.

"So where's the body?" She demanded coldly.

Like she was any better than him.

Riddick stayed still, his breathing steady and quiet, his heart beat strong.

I relaxed back and pushed my senses out, listening to every detail of the conversation.

"Well do you want to tell me about the sounds?" Silence.

"Look, you told Johns you heard something." Silence.

"That's fine, you don't want to talk to me, that's your choice," She turned to walk away but turned back and said in a pissed off parent voice: "but just so you know: there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die." She left that hanging for dramatic effect and I almost pissed myself.

"You mean the whispers?" His voice was impossibly deep; even I could feel the vibrations from where I was sitting.

"What whispers?" She whispered this, Riddick's voice having just as much affect on her as me.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta." I realized what he was doing, what he was saying, but I couldn't bring myself to be afraid of him.

Not yet. He would have to prove to me that he was just as horrible as everyone says he was before I'll believe it.

Fry's heart was beating fast, and I could smell her fear, the fear I should have had, coming off her in waves. And something else... Was that? Does she like it? Bitch!

I tried to scold myself for my reaction, but once again I couldn't. So what if she has a thing for Riddick…doesn't mean anything...

I couldn't help the growl that came from deep in my throat. It was quiet, quiet enough so only Riddick heard it. He growled back softly, mockingly.

"It's a metallic taste, human blood, copperish, but if you cut it with peppermint schnapps that goes away quickly." Again his words should have frightened me, but being the freak that I am they only pulled me in further.

"Do you wanna shock me with the truth now?" Her words were curt; she obviously was not as interested with this side of him as I was.

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days I would take that as a compliment."

I could tell he was putting on a show, just to freak citrus bitch out and piss me off, but he had a valid point.

"But it ain't me you gotta worry about now."

"Show me your eyes Riddick." I growled louder at that.

Believe me I tried to stop it, but I couldn't. It was a primal reaction... One that I understood nothing about.

Jack was getting excited once she heard Fry say those magic words, and she bolted up before I could stop her. I held my place though, waiting to see how it all played out.

I could almost feel Riddick's smirk from where I sat, and I had a feeling I wouldn't like this at all.

"You'll have to come a lot closer for that." His voice indeed had a smirk to it, and I could smell the difference in citrus bitch.

She was scared, but interested. _Very_ interested. Bitch.

Jack was slowly and quietly inching her way down the stairs to get a better look.

Fry walked slowly towards Riddick, and I forced myself to shut the hell up. She stopped about five feet from him and wiped her hands sweaty palms on her pants.

"Mmm... closer." Now he was just fucking with me on purpose... Asshole.

She walked slowly towards him again, ending up not three feet from him. There was an eerie silence before he leaped towards her, his chains making him sound like a wild animal. I couldn't help but smirk a little when citrus bitch almost pissed herself. Her heart was going a mile a minute and her breathing was erratic.

Jack decided to announce her presence at that moment.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" Wait, what?

"Gotta kill a few people." Riddick said this seriously, probably trying to make the kid understand that he wasn't a hero. He wasn't the good guy.

"'K I can do it." So sure of herself... Oh no.

I prayed to whatever being is out there that she hasn't had to make that decision. I wish someone had been there to pray for me.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they tell ya you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and you pay him 20 menthol KOOLS to do a surgical shine job on your eye balls."

Sounds like something I woulda done...

"So you can see who's sneakin' up on you in the dark?" Jack had a smile in her voice, and it seemed Riddick could resist the kid as much as I did.

"Exactly."

"Leave!" Fry spoke up then, bitchy and bossy as ever.

Both Riddick and I growled quietly at that, and Fry must have noticed because she repeated herself in a nicer tone.

"Leave."

Jack slumped back up to me, taking her seat and resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her and held her to me. The kid was mine and that was that.

"Cute kid." I had a feeling he was saying that more to me than to her, and I smiled in response.

"Did I kill a few people? Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer." I believed him when he said that, mainly because I smelled no blood on him, but I would have to get closer to be sure.

"He's not in the hole. We looked." Fry was pissed now, probably because she didn't have a solid enemy anymore.

"Look deeper."

She huffed and stormed away, still shaking from her little encounter with Mr. Man over here.

"I _really_ don't like her." Jack said this quietly, but with enough passion to make me laugh.

We sat for a bit, enjoying each other's company once again, but my mind was only half with Jack. The other, much larger half was focusing on Riddick. On his breathing. On his scent. So familiar...

Jack pulled me out of my daydreams suddenly, and I resisted grumbling out loud.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you."

"What Jack?"

"It's about your eyes."

"What about my eyes?" As I said this I reached up and brushed my fingers along my cheek bone before dropping my hand to rest in my lap.

"They're like Riddick's."

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

"I don't know! All I know is that your eyes are just like his! How is that possible? Have you ever had a shine job?"

"No... What do his eyes look like?" I knew it was a stupid question but I had to ask anyways.

"They're a quicksilver color, just like yours." I tried to think back to what silver was like... but all I could remember was what it felt like... And that wasn't gonna help at all.

"Hey! Maybe that's why Johns hates you so much!" Growl from below.

"Johns would have hated me either way."

"Why?"

"Because he's an evil man, right down to his core. It's literally in his scent. Don't ever trust him. Don't ever go near him, do you understand me Jack?" I said this seriously, trying to convey to her how important it was.

She nodded and hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back, hoping she would listen.

"Why don't you go figure out what the others are doing and come find me in a bit, ok?" She nodded again and after another hug, she left.

I sat with my hands pressed to my head, trying to push the head ache away. The kid was trouble, but she was _my_ trouble. No questions asked.

Sighing heavily I got up. Guess it's time to go say hi to the big bad beast.

I walked slowly towards where I remembered the stairs to be, and was thankful for the cool metal rail that touched my fingertips. I walked confidently down the steps, keeping my head down and trying to get a set location on Riddick. He was too fucking quiet for his own good though.

I could hear his breathing and his heart ahead of me to the right, but that was it. No way to pin point exactly where. So I did the only thing I knew how. I snapped.

Raising my hand I snapped once, a clean high pitched sound that bounced off the walls and came back to me. Smiling I snapped again, and walked along the wall with a hand touching the side. I turned at the corner and followed the wall until I felt bolts. Chains.

Shuddering at the feeling I let my fingers follow the path of the chains until I felt a cuffed wrist. I could tell he was scenting me out, as I was him, and I continued my journey. I felt the fist, one I would have too if I was in chains. I felt the strong forearm. Then the even stronger bicep. Damn! He's huge!

His muscles were tense as my hands ran over his chest, slowly making their way to his neck. I tried desperately to keep myself in check, but it was impossible. I don't think I have ever wished for sight more than I do now.

My fingers traced up his strong neck, to feel his tense jaw. I couldn't resist letting my thumb trace over his lip briefly, but that was all it took. Before I knew it he had my left thumb between his sharp teeth, threatening the pad. He didn't break skin, and he wasn't hurting me, it was more of a warning.

I waited patiently for him to release me, and when he didn't I rolled my eyes slightly.

"You gonna let me go Riddick?" My words were soft and slightly playful, a smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

He smirked a little and opened his maw enough for me to slide my thumb out, but not before sucking gently for a split second.

Which was enough for my heart to turn traitor on me. I ignored it as best as I could, but could smell the amusement coming off him.

"Wipe that smirk of your face." Again playful.

I let my hands fall to my sides, forcing them not to touch him again. What a lovely specimen.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?" He ignored me and asked his own question.

"What makes you think you can touch me little girl?" His voice mirrored mine, and I frowned.

Asshole. I ain't no little girl. He wants to play like that, fine.

"Oh come on Riddick, surely you must have figured it out by now." My voice was silky smooth and playful as a kitten.

I caught his scent change yet again to confused and intrigued. I deliberately raised my head and scented him out, making sure he saw what I was doing.

He growled softly, or was it a purr? I decided on a mixture of both. I heard him stand to his full height, chains clanging softly against the wall. I felt so tiny. He loomed over me... by a lot. Is it wrong to say I _reaaaalllyyyy_ liked it?

Keeping my breathing even I continued to stare straight ahead, to what was I presumed his midsection. I wouldn't know how much taller he was unless I touched him, but I was definitely under his shoulders.

"Show me your eyes Kyra." He repeated Fry's words slowly, deliberately pitching his voice low so I could feel the vibrations coming off his chest.

I was nervous to say the least, but I swallowed my fear and added some humor.

"And you don't even have to come closer."

I raised my hands slowly to my face and took the glasses off, keeping my eyes closed. I took a deep breath before opening them and "looking" to where I thought his eyes would be.

All was silent for an immeasurable amount of time. I forced my breathing to be calm and collected, focusing on his strange scent to keep be distracted. His next words were so quiet, I barely heard them.

"Beautiful."

I must have heard wrong. If they were beautiful I wouldn't have had to keep them covered my whole life. I turned my head away, not wanting him to see the confusion and shame on my face.

"They're useless." My voice came out as a whisper, and sounded very sad despite my efforts to keep them neutral.

I almost heard the 'click' go off in his head, and waited for his reaction.

I wasn't expecting what he did next.

Slowly he lowered his head, brushing his nose against my cheek. He nudged me gently, and then nudged my jaw gently so I would turn back to him. He nuzzled my cheek once more, and I savored the feeling of having him close to me. He sat down and nudged my arm slightly, and I raised my hand to cup his cheek. I ran my thumb against the stubble on his jaw, and he made a deep purring sound, to which I smiled slightly at.

I raised my other hand and cupped the other side of his face, letting my fingers trace his features. Strong cheek bones, chiseled chin, slightly crooked nose. Well at least he's not _completely_ perfect. I wonder how many times it's been broken.

He hooked a leg around the backs of my knees so I was standing between his legs. He held me there, strong but not forcefully. Supporting me.

I let my thumbs trace over his lips again. Delicious. Corny? Maybe. But in all honesty I wanted to suck and nibble on them for hours. His lips parted again and took my right thumb between his teeth gently. I didn't pull back, just waited. He ran his tongue over the tip, tasting again, before giving another small suck that tugged at my naval before releasing me. I continued my path upwards, and he closed his eyes so I could trace over his lids.

He was driving me crazy, and he was hardly even doing anything. A part of me wondered why he was acting in such a gentle manor, but I pushed it aside and enjoyed it while it lasted. I traced over his eye brows and then across his head, scratching slightly down his scalp. He purred at that, turning his head to nuzzle my arm. I let my hands slide down to cup the back of his neck, letting my fingers scratch here and there.

We stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the feeling. He had me relaxed and excited all at the same time, and there was no way he couldn't tell. But I didn't sense that underlying smirk he almost always has. All I felt was a radiating calm.

His head dropped from its place and came to rest on my stomach, once again nuzzling. My breath hitched but I stayed still, once again waiting. That's all he did though, just nuzzled and purred, sending vibrations directly to me. I relaxed under him and replaced my hands on the back of his neck, occasionally moving up to scratch his scalp.

I was completely content to just sit here forever, so of course something had to disturb it. I could hear screams off in the distance, a woman's. Presumably Fry. Riddick raised his head slowly, with reluctance? And tilted his head, listening as well. Another noise was heard, a bone chilling echo. One I've never heard before.

"I told them." I sighed. No one ever listened to me.

"It ain't me they gotta worry about now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- YUM. Ok so here's chapter two! As you can obviously see I got a little carried away with ending, and I hope yalls don't feel its too soon, but I think its important. plus, I'm an addict, remember?<strong>

**Anywho please leave a review telling me what you think so far, or about your favorite song, or about anything really, I'm always up for a chat!**

**Reviewers!**

**Trinideanfan- You have been such a faithful reviewer! even through all my craziness! you are simply amazing :D I hope this chappie sated your interest about Kyra's eyes, I know it did for me! Thanks :D**

**poisedrose- I'm glad you like the story! I was really nervous about re-entering writing with a new story, especially because it has a difficult theme, but I'm really glad now! thanks! :D**

**BlackMoonWhiteSky- I'm glad your liking this story, cause I really was very nervous about it. I'm deff gonna try to write more of both, but for now I'm gonna focus more on this one until I figure out what I'm gonna do with the other. Thanks! :D**

**Karasu-archer- Your review literally made me tear up. I know, I'm a huge sap. Not everyone realizes this (I know I didn't until I started writing) but reviews really mean a lot to a writer. their what keep the words flowing, the creativity sparking, and the confidence enlightening. So thank you! :,D ( yes I'm crying tears of joy :P)**


End file.
